


Unsaid Words

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean's a superhero, he just wants to keep Castiel safe, even if that means losing him.





	Unsaid Words

_ Never tell anyone who you really are, it will only end in heartache for everyone involved and I don't want that for you, or your brother. Whatever happens, if you want the person that you love to be safe, if you want to protect your family you need to keep what you can do a secret.  _

 

That's basically the number one rule once you gain superpowers, according to his father at least. Dean Winchester had seen it before when his father had developed powers from a lab explosion that happened when before Dean was even born. John had tried to keep it a secret from his family, to protect them and it didn't work. Mary had found out who John really was and it was all downhill from there.

 

His brother Sam had only been six months old when one of John's enemies had found out about his family after deciding to follow the man home one night after he saved a group of students from a burning building. 

 

Mary, Dean's mother wasn't lucky in the fire that had been set by the man that Dean still remembers to this day, his eyes will always and forever haunt Dean. He and his brother had escaped unscathed. But the emotional toil would always be there. He had lost his mother that night. 

 

And from that moment on, Dean had understood why his father hid his true Identity with any new person that he bought into his life, friends included,   even more when his own powers developed when he was sixteen. He didn't want to run the risk of anyone he loved finding out that he was a hero. 

 

Even when he was twenty-nine and he had met the man that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He still knew that he couldn't reveal his true identity, not matter how much he wanted to let the man know the truth. 

 

Castiel Novak had been one of the people that his superhero persona (Hunter) had saved, in the most cliche of ways possible and in those few seconds of pulling him out of harms way and rushing him to the hospital to make sure that he was okay; Dean had stared into startling blue eyes and had known that this man was the one for him. 

 

The one that he loved. 

 

Was love at first sight stupid and only happened in movies? Yes. Had it happened to him? Of course. 

 

When Dean wasn't out saving the world, he 'ran’ into Castiel at the local coffee shop and began talking to him. He made sure not to let him on about who he was and well, that was that. He and Castiel had grown closer and pretty soon, six months later they began living together. 

 

That's when Dean had to be more careful. He couldn't come home injured or in his suit or anything. If Castiel found out that he was a hero, his enemies would surely find out as well and that wouldn't end well for either of them. 

 

Even when Castiel accused him of cheating on him, Dean had chosen not to reveal who he was. Even when Castiel had told him that he would leave him, cut off all contact with Dean if he didn't just admit whatever he was hiding, still, Dean hadn't said a word. 

 

Even when Castiel walked out on him, a year later with his bags in hand and told Dean that he never wanted to see him again, Dean didn't tell him the truth. 

 

He rather have Castiel hate him than have him hurt or worse. 


End file.
